This invention relates to an improvement in fluid fuel combustion, more particularly to a method of effectively burning fluid fuel by applying a magnetic field to the fuel and optionally to steam or air to be fed to combustion devices.
With the increased attention to pollution problems and resource saving problems, it has become important to reduce the dust, residual oxygen and nitrogen oxide contents in exhaust gases from burners and boilers.